Extralegal
by aslyta
Summary: Harry has been sent to live with a family friend as the next to hold guardianship over him after the Dursleys' deaths. Feelings occur that neither expected. No Magic. HP/LV HP/TR. Not modern day.


A brunette teenager took a deep breath before exiting a blue carriage, taking with him a worn bag containing all of his belongings. With purpose in his step he walked towards the giant oak doors of the house before him. Squaring his shoulders he lifted the ornate knocker and then swiftly dropped it down; the sound echoed into the house beyond. A young maidservant opened the door.

"Hello, are you to be Master Riddle's new charge?" inquired the woman while sizing him up with her sharp brown eyes.

Swallowing his anxiousness Harry answered,"Yes, I am Master Riddle's charge." As he entered he took in artwork presented around the large room. Paintings in gleaming frames and abstract sculptures were placed around strategically .

"Come along, sir, I will show you to your rooms," the woman informed." I am Nagini, if you have any questions you may ask me." Then with purpose she started leading him through the maze of hallways. Harry's eyes wandered from their path, taking in the new surroundings. His mind buzzed with question after question. He almost knocked into Nagini when she suddenly stopped before a nondescript door.

Nagini said,"Here are your rooms, sir. I hope they shall be of your liking. I'm sure you are tired after your travel, so I shall leave you to rest now."

"Thank you. I am sure they shall be," Harry graciously responded. Nagini gave a small smile and then left to continue her work. Harry definitely found his rooms to be pleasing. There were a total of three rooms, an antechamber for entertaining guests, a bedroom, and a personal bathroom. This was more than he ever had for his use. He carefully unpacked his belongings and then explored the rooms. All were furnished with dark wood and navy blue it seemed. He jumped onto the giant bed and was amazed. It was as if he was laying on air! Suddenly, too tired to even undress, he crawled under the thick blankets and was soon fast asleep.

Light drifting in from his window woke him from his restful slumber. Yawning, Harry escaped from the warm covers. He was going to go venturing this morning as he dressed, he decided .

"This house is surely big enough to get lost in. I will need to learn its paths swiftly," he muttered to himself. The rooms nearest to his were all bed chambers. All in different styles. One was warm cherry wood along with leafy green fabrics. Another was white wood and a deep calm orange. They seemed as varied as the shapes of clouds in the sky, fluidly flowing together and separate again. To his utter joy the next room he surveyed was a library filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. He was soon immersed with the search for reading materials. The library seemed to contain all things from storybooks to complicated theories of how the human mind works. Running his hands along the spines of the books he was suddenly startled.

"I see you have a love of books, Harry," a deep alluring voice stated. Spinning around, Harry found the owner of the voice to be a tall lean man casually lounging in a chair with a book in his lap.

Harry stuttered while relaxing again,"Y-yes, I do, sir."

Scuffing softly the man replied," There is no need to call me sir. We are to be well acquainted. I am Tom Riddle." Tom then gestured for him to have a seat next to him.

"Would you care to join me?"

Relief coursed through Harry's body as he realized his new guardian would not be some harsh man requiring perfection in his ward; he was not what was expected of the sharp tongued man of court he had heard about. The last living heir of the Duke of Ophidian; the others having passed in a surge of sweating sickness. Though the talk of his charm was not at all a falsehood.

"Of course. This is a brilliant collection of books, sir," Harry then corrected himself after the repriming look sent his way. "I mean Tom."

"I've spent most of my life filling the shelves of this room. I am pleased someone else can now also enjoy it." Content now they both returned to their previous enchantment with their books. Every now and again Harry snuck a glance at the man. Riddle hid a smirk as he read, noticing the glancing scouring his body. This would be something to explore, and what a pleasure that shall be.


End file.
